


Hammock

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hammocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	Hammock

"See? You're not going to fall out."

Fernando smiles at him with slowly blinking eyes as Sergio adjusts to laying in the hammock. He glances over at Fernando out of the corner of his eyes, looking unsure and rigid. Fernando reaches over for him and tugs him closer, wrapping an arm over his chest and pulling him in so that he can run his cheek over his shoulder on his way to his neck. Sergio relaxes just a little and gives a soft puff of a sigh. He looks at Fernando unsurely.

"So this thing won't flip while we're asleep?"

Fernando grins into his skin and shrugs and Sergio can feel both.

"If it does, it'll just be a pile of us and blankets and pillows in the grass."

Sergio frowns.

"And the trauma of falling."

Fernando laughs and lifts his leg to drape it over Sergio's hips, nestling the curve of Sergio's hipbone between his legs. He sighs warmly against his ear for the sensation.

"We'll fall back asleep in the grass."

Sergio finally gives in and smiles, turning ever so slightly and oh so carefully to face Fernando, lifting a hand to rub at the side of Fernando's arm around him. They search each other's eyes for a long moment before bringing their mouths together. Twilight settles in around them, the soft hum of crickets and the slow rush of leaves rustling in the wind filling their ears as Sergio's tongue fills Fernando's mouth. Sergio braves one more shift that brings them even closer together, their legs entwined, hips pressed, soft stomachs warming each other.

Sergio draws back just enough to let his eyes focus on Fernando in the dying light, the paled colors of sunset swirling behind him through the trees of Sergio's backyard. Not a single soul but them. He lights his fingers against Fernando's temple and draws them through the gold of his hair so softly and so adoringly that Fernando sighs. He kisses Sergio again because if he doesn't, his heart might burst.

Dusk has never seen anything like them.


End file.
